Nullus Reverto Tergum
by carter.emily
Summary: With Chuck in Monaco for Christmas, and who knows how much longer, Blair is left realizing that what she thought she needed, may not be what she really needs. *COMPLETE*
1. Part One

Title: Nullus Reverto Tergum

Author: Emily Carter (carter.emily/tucker529)

Beta: Flynn

Words: 1,511

Time-line: Roman Holiday

Pairing: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf (hints of Blair Waldorf/Nate Archibald)

**A/N: Well, as some of you may know, this was originally written and "published" this past Christmas season as Never Coming Back. After rereading it, and debating for a while, I decided to rewrite it, more detail, a bit more plotline to it, and maybe another chapter or two. **

**I'm going to keep the original up for the time being, but there's a good likelihood that I'll probably end up deleting it eventually.**

**Nullus Reverto Tergum is Latin for No Return Back, which is because, well, Latin doesn't do English words like I wish it did, they don't have Never Coming in there, so I had to... figure out a different way to show what I meant. No Return Back ended up being that.**

**Dedicated to my beta Flynn, who, although she hasn't had a chance to watch the entirety of Gossip Girl (GG2 to her), is still able to read this.**

_Do you miss him?_

As Blair read the text message, the scrunched her nose and thought that it was one of the most ridiculous things that she had heard in a while, even more ridiculous than when Nathaniel had told her that he loved her, even if she needed to wait for the time being. Slowly, it occurred to Blair that she didn't honestly miss Nathaniel, just felt as though a girlfriend was supposed to miss her supposed boyfriend and not his best friend.

_Do I miss who, C?_

Quickly pressing send, Blair flipped her phone closed and lightly tossed it onto the table that was setting across from her, pausing her actions for a moment, she glanced across the room where her mother, father, and Roman were all laughing and taking pictures of each other. She almost jumped as her phone started to vibrate across the table before running into a stack of napkins that was stacked on the table, slowly pushing them further and further away from their original place.

Grabbing her phone, she reopened it, the text automatically opening and showing on the screen. _Your dear Nathaniel, of course._

Smiling at his obvious jealousy for a moment, she slowly typed out a reply, choosing each word carefully, knowing that anything she sent could change everything that would later happen.

_C, we didn't sleep together._ She quickly powered her phone down; afraid of his reaction, but also finally understanding why Chuck had left and gone to Monaco for Christmas and leaving school after the Debutante Ball. If Blair was really honest with herself though, she would realize that she missed Chuck's presence, his smile, the smile that he would seemingly only give to her, and the fact that he had tried so hard to be with her, to prove that he could 'behave himself'.

She desperately wanted him to come back to the Upper East Side, to explain things, but the last thing that he would do would be to answer Blair's phone calls, or return them for that matter; just the fact that he had even replied to a text message had surprised Blair, especially after the last one that had sent to her days previous. _Only 1 question: How did you fake ur virginity for N?_

Closing her eyes for a moment, and leaning back up against the couch, feeling Dorota's weight disappear and her legs brush up against Blair's as she went to continue some chore or other, Blair squeezed her eyes shut, pushing the memories of Chuck's body hovering over hers. Or the way he always held her and placed small kisses all over her shoulders and neck after they'd had sex. Blair felt a pang in her chest for a moment as the images flashed through her mind, cementing themselves into her memory even more, twisting the knife that she had inserted into her own back as she realized that it was her fault that he had ran away and left the country. She had been the one that told them what they had, whatever it was, was completely over, not to mention that he disgusted her; she had never wanted him to really believe that, just had this ridiculous desire for him to fight for her love in a way that Nathaniel had never managed to do.

"Daddy! When is the next flight leaving?" Blair suddenly questioned.

"I don't know Bear, but we'll be here for as long as it takes," he paused and smiled over at Roman for a moment before turning his head and letting his eyes land on his daughter. "Where is Nate? I thought that he was going to get here last night."

"So did I," Blair said quietly, her gaze falling onto her cell phone, as if she was afraid that it would portray her minds call that all she wanted was for Chuck to be the one that walked through the door.

"I was hoping to met him," Roman suddenly pitched in from beside her father.

"Well, it's possible that he got hung up with something to do with his father, so he might get here later," Blair quickly rationalized, focusing on the situation at hand. "Hopefully," she stated louder for her father and mother to hear.

"I'm sure that everything is fine," he mother's voice floated towards them from behind the tree.

"I know."

_C, we didn't sleep together._

Three text messages and two calls later, Chuck was sitting in his father's hotel in Monaco staring at the screen of his cell phone disbelievingly. Blair was either toying with his emotions, or telling the truth; but that this point in their saga, he wasn't sure which one would be worse for their relationship. Focusing at the young man that was sleeping on the couch, Chuck glared at him; Blair Waldorf had not slept with Nathaniel Archibald. Letting a genuine smile sneak onto his lips for a moment, Chuck's eyes glowed as he continued to stare at the screen, Blair had yet to turn her phone back on to let all of his messages float through.

Nate had made it seem as though the two of them had managed to "seal the deal" when he arrived in Monaco, something that Chuck was tempted to maim him for. Not to mention the fact that he made it seem as though Blair wasn't as amazing in bed as his other conquests like Serena had been. Living up to the legend, not to mention that he knew Chuck had seen them entering the room, their intentions of what they planned to use the room for very clear, it made Chuck wonder why they hadn't slept together, although it explains how Nate hadn't realized that Blair wasn't as "untouched" as she had been before.

Chuck smirked as he thought about the look on her face when he had finally entered her for the first time while they were in the limo. To both of them, it had felt like it had taken an eternity due to the fact that Blair was the last person that Chuck ever wanted to hurt; after all, she is a Waldorf, a delicate flower that deserved to have the best of everything no matter what.

All of the other girls were morphing into her, but weren't her at the same time. They didn't managed to smell as good as her; nor would they kiss like she did, with equal passion and pressure every time, as though they were in sync every moment; and none of them had managed to make the pressure build in his system like she did, none of them made him climax like she had managed. Blair was a high that Chuck would spend his time trying to obtain again, the highest of highs.

Chuck quickly glanced at the clock that was currently hanging above selves that held bottles of alcohol, something that he had personally requested when he arrived at the hotel. He went over the set helicopter schedule that he and his father had managed to memorize over the years; Monaco was their favorite spot to disappear to even if most people weren't privy to that information. Pondering for a moment, he debated whether or not to try and catch the first flight out that he could, or just leave Blair hanging and wondering whether or not he wanted to give them a second chance.

Nodding his head to himself, he walked over to the closest, quietly pulling his two suitcases out and before folding the clothes and setting them into the bag neatly, like his mother had taught him so long ago. Settling the last piece of clothing into the back, he quickly zipped them both up and sling them over his shoulder, quietly stepping over to the bar before grasping a pen that someone had set there. Scribbling eighteen words onto the napkin, he silently walked over to the couch, setting it on top of Nate's cell phone, making sure that he would see it when he woke up.

_Looks like I'm still her first. This time I'm not going to be second in her book, Nathaniel._

Smirking, Chuck walked out the door, sliding it closed, making sure to not make any noise as he shut it before walking towards the elevator before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. _When are you coming back?_ Blair had finally replied, causing a smile to spread onto Chuck's face before he morphed it into a smirk at the realization that he was within sight distance of anyone.

_I don't think that I'm going to come back, B._

Stepping onto the elevator, Chuck held the phone in his hand, staring at the screen for a moment before it flashed 'Message Sent' onto it. A few minutes later as he was walking out the door of the lobby, he felt the phone vibrate in his hand, quickly moving it within his eyes view, he opened the message. _Fine then Bass, your choice. It's going to be quite boring without my partner in crime though._


	2. Part Two

Title: Nullus Reverto Tergum

Author: Emily Carter (carter.emily/tucker529)

Beta: Flynn

Words: 2,088

Time-line: Roman Holiday

Pairing: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf (hints of Blair Waldorf/Nate Archibald)

**A/N: Nullus Reverto Tergum is Latin for No Return Back, which is because, well, Latin doesn't do English words like I wish it did, they don't have Never Coming in there, so I had to... figure out a different way to show what I meant. No Return Back ended up being that.**

**This is one of the few stories that I feel has a missing scene, although I'm not planning on including in this part, it'll be included in part 2.5 due to it's nature, and set into a completely different 'story' so it can stand alone. When this part is done, this story is done, at least for the time being.**

**When I first wrote this story, I intended it to be a one-shot, but after popular demand, it quickly became a two-shot, which I have now fashioned to feel more like two-shot that a one-shot-unexpectedly-turned-into-a-two-shot. Which is what I felt when I reread through this story. In all respect, I love Gossip Girl and their plot development, but there will always be a part of me that wishes Blair had dumped Nate **_**completely**_** from her life a lot sooner than she managed, which is where this story comes in, so I would appreciate if you didn't point out that, obviously, Blair slept with Nate. Chuck didn't come back from Monaco until somewhere after Christmas and didn't go back to Blair. I realize that, but it's alternate universe, and I hold my breath for next season in hopes that our favorite couple will be together.**

Blair sat in her room staring at her computer screen, silently scrolling through text messages that she had sent to her e-mail address over the years.

_Can you believe that we're freshman, B?_

_What's wrong? What'd Nate do?_

_You want me to help him pick out your birthday gift? B, the two of you have been going out forever, he should know what you want._

_Okay, okay, I give, you know I can't resist you._

_I had plans for tonight, but I suppose that I can ditch them for someone even prettier than my date._

Even up to more recent ones that made her heart ache even more than it was at the current moment, causing her to remember the time that they had managed to snatch up together before she had chosen to ruin it all.

_Are you with him right now?_

_What'd I tell you about wanting it rough?_

_Miss you already. Smack him for making you leave early._

As Blair read the last one, tears started to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks. That had been the last message that they had shared before the debutante ball and her alienation of him as a result of her stupidity. Sniffing, Blair snatched her cell phone up from the folds of her covers, only making it as far as _Chuck?_ Before she couldn't continue typing at the sight of his name. Quickly scrolling through her recent contacts, Blair sent it before pull a pillow from beside her and burying her face into it, letting the tears run freely down her face.

Pulling her face away from the pillow for a moment, she held the phone in her hand before clicking her way into her text messages, staring at the last one that Chuck had sent to her, almost fourteen hours ago, _I don't think that I'm going to come back_. Blair's tears started up anew, beginning to sped up and stream down her face, bring streaks of mascara with them, wondering if he really meant that he didn't think that he was going to come home, even now that he knew she hadn't slept with Nathaniel. Whether or not she was going to manage to have a chance to fix the mistake that she had made at the ball, and with Nate.

Closing her eyes for a moment and burying her face back into one of her pillows, she let the mascara and tears stain the cover, not caring that it would be near impossible for Dorota to get out in the morning. Still grasping her phone in her hand, she barely jumped when the phone began to vibrate, but pulled her face away from the pillow quickly, flipping the phone open and staring at the screen a moment before the words registered in her mind, _Do you have any champagne?_

Looking at the screen for a moment, Blair jumped off her bed, carefully to make as little noise as possible before grabbing a robe and walking down to the kitchen. Shuffling through the entryway, Blair entered the kitchen and walked towards the large refrigerator that they had. Moving Christmas dinner dishes around, Blair quickly found a bottle of champagne before pulling it out and prancing back up to her room to reply to the text.

_Of course we do, Bass, what kind of question is that?_ She typed out, trying to sound as detached from the situation as possible and add her quick wit to the remark. Blair sat down on her bed and stared at the screen, willing it to signal another new message before she closed her eyes and prayed for a moment that it meant he was coming home.

Feeling the phone vibrate again, Blair set the bottle of champagne down on her nightstand before quickly opening her phone and watching at the text message opened it self. _Care to join me at the Palace for a drink?_

A few moments later, the words sunk into her mind, and she jumped up, rushing into her closet, she grabbed a jacket that covered her nightgown and stripped the robe off and pulled the jacket on over her shoulders, quickly buttoning it, she grabbed a purse and stuffed her wallet and the bottle of champagne into it before slipping on a pair of light green heals. Fluffing her hair for a moment in the mirror, Blair grabbed a post-it note and a pen, scribbling a message to her mother and father that she was over at Serena's and to not worry before sticking it on her door and quietly shutting it.

As her heals clicked down the steps, Blair smiled for a moment before pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket and scrolling down the contacts towards a cab company. Standing in the elevator as it slowly went down towards the ground floor, she stared at the number for the cab company, inwardly debating whether or not to take a cab, or to go back up to her room and continue to wallow in self-pity. Hearing the elevator ding, and the doors slide open, she lifted her head up and walked into the lobby.

Chuck Bass stood outside his limo, leaning against the door while weighing the options of how to see Blair Waldorf. The option of going up and seeing her was out of the question due to the lateness and the fact that her mother was in town for Christmas. The only other two options available to him would take time, one more than the other; he could either wait until the morning to see her or he could contact her and request her presence at the Palace, effectively surprising her if she was willing to go for a midnight outing.

Settling on the more appealing second option, Chuck pulled his cell phone from his slack's pocket and quickly going into the text message feature, _Do you have any champagne?_ He quickly typed before scrolling down to Blair's name and clicking on her number, inserting it into the small box. Holding his breath, he closed his eyes and pushed the button to send the message to her. A few minutes later, Chuck's phone began to vibrate and ring, signaling him that he had a new text message in his inbox, quickly selecting it, he watched as the words appeared on the screen.

_Of course we do, Bass, what kind of question is that?_

_Care to join me at the Palace for a drink?_ He questioned, trying to keep the conversation as casual as possible before letting his eyes flick towards her floor, searching for glimpse of her in one of the windows. Smiling for a moment, he settled in, waiting for a message or some kind of acknowledgement from her, he let himself relax more against the limo, quietly waiting for her.

When five minutes passed, Chuck began to worry himself that she wasn't going to come and that she was too mad with him to allow him to have a hold over her so easily. Feeling himself tense up at that thought, he took a slow deep breath, letting it out even slower in his attempt to get his body to relax. Inhaling for a moment before exhaling, he looked towards the entrance to her penthouse, once again inwardly debating just going up there to see her. As he started to move in order to gain access to the penthouse, a female form exited from underneath the covered entrance, she waved at the attendant and the man quietly asked her if she would like him to call a cab for her. Thinking for a moment, the woman nodded as the man lowered his head towards her for a moment before saying, "I'll be right back, Miss Waldorf."

Smiling, Chuck stood up and started to walked up behind Blair, "Well, Miss Waldorf, may I offer you a ride to wherever you're going?" he whispered in her ear as she jumped away from him.

"Chuck?" She said quietly after turning around. Slowly nodding, he looked at her skeptically, wondering if she thought that she was seeing a ghost. Blair smiled, taking a step towards him before wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder before backing up again and looking at him. "You said that you weren't coming home, Bass," she said while lightly tugging on his trademark scarf, frustration and glee coming through in her voice, signaling Chuck that the surprise had been good, but had caused her unnecessary worry. She allowed her eyes to meet his, showing the hurt, joy, and a bit of betrayal in them before focusing her eyes back towards his feet and the concrete ground, but causing Chuck to notice that her eyes were slightly red and puffy, as though she'd been crying.

"I know," Chuck said, speaking at a normal level for a moment before Blair looked behind her, trying to judge whether or not they had angered anyone in the neighborhood.

"Why did you say that?"

"I thought that surprising you would be a better idea?" Chuck said skeptically, starting to worry about the coldness that was coming through in her voice that now replaced the glee that had been there only moments before.

"Don't you ever tell me that you're not coming home again. Got that, Bass?"

"Whatever you say, Waldorf," Chuck said smiling. He quickly reached his arms out, and pulled her towards her, wrapping his arms around her petite body, engulfing her before laying a kiss in her hair and barely stepping back, trying to get a good look at her face. "Care to head back to the Palace now, B?"

"We still need to talk," she said, nuzzling her face into his neck for a moment.

"I know."

Chuck reluctantly let go of her and stepped back, holding onto her hand and opening the door of the limo, letting her step in between him and the limo and slide in before him and then slid in himself, quietly closing the door behind him. Smirking for a moment at the memories that were made in the limo between the two of them, Blair glared at him for a moment, knowing what was on his mind.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Chuck, you have no idea how much trouble you're in," she said, shoving his shoulder, causing him to smash into the door.

"No, what have I told you about wanting it rough, Waldorf?"

She smiled for a moment before turning her head towards the window, watching the buildings pass by as they sped towards their destination. Every once in a while, Blair would glance back over at Chuck, trying to keep him from noticing, but giving him the same look that she had when he was giving her a ride home from Victrola. Just as Chuck began to scoot towards her and angle his body to cradle hers, they pulled up to the Palace, causing Chuck to groan before stepping out and holding his hand out to Blair to help her step out. He turned and nodded to the driver, who was pulling the bags out of the trunk before Chuck was handed them and walked slowly into the Palace next to Blair.

The couple walked in silence into the building, only mumbling greetings when they were addressed by the staff, "Hello, Mr. Bass. Miss Waldorf." The two continued in silence to the elevator that would take them up towards Chuck's suite, quietly waiting at the doors after Blair had quickly pushed the button, smiling over at Chuck when she realized how childish it was to desire to push the button for an elevator. Hearing the doors ding, the two stepped into the elevator, watching as the doors closed behind them; standing inside for a moment, Blair suddenly launched herself at Chuck, latching her lips onto his, momentarily stunning Chuck Bass before he began to respond.

Before he had a chance to back her against the wall, Blair pulled away, lifting her hand to touch her lips for a moment before backing up and looking towards the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she quietly said from the other side of the small elevator.

Chuck's head shot up and looked at her for a moment before taking two steps towards her and assaulting her lips with his, both responding with equal vigor. He pulled away for a moment, but only to tell her that they were going to be fine, regardless.


End file.
